Comment James et Lily se sont rapprochés
by ludivinehp
Summary: Voici une petite OS qui raconte comment Lily Evans et James Potter se sont rapprochés.


James et Lily

Lily Evans faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Griffondors : James Potter et ses amis venaient encore une fois de sortir en plaine nuit.

Elle les attendait de pied ferme car elle souhaitait mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute. Cependant, les heures passaient et aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait fait son apparition.

Vers une heure trente du matin, Lily décida de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil préféré, près du feu. Elle commença très vite à bailler et, finalement, la fatigue prit le dessus.

C'est à ce moment-là que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit sur Sirius Black, Petter Petigrow et James Potter.

« Ah ! C'était épuisant ! Chuchota Sirius, j'espère que la prochaine fois, la potion fonctionnera mieux !

Je l'espère aussi, assura James. Oh ! Regarde, Lily s'est endormir... vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est encore plus belle quand elle dort ?

Si, répondit Sirius, mais tu devrais la réveiller, elle va se faire mal si elle reste dans cette position.

Oui, tu as raison, approuva James.

Dans ce cas, bonne nuit ! S'exclama Petter avant de monter l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons. »

James regarda ses amis partir avant de s'approcher de Lily. Il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse tout en l'appelant afin de la sortir du monde des rêves. Au bout de quelques minutes, la rouquine ouvrit les yeux avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits.

« Où étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement, comme si cette question la hantait.

Nulle part, répondit James.

Ne mens pas, cria presque Lily, tous les mois c'est pareil, à chaque pleine lune, vous disparaissez ! »

James fut interloqué par ce que venait de dire la jeune fille. Avait-elle deviné pour Remus ? Devait-il tout lui raconter ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il le ferait, mais là, ça impliquait Remus Lupin, l'un de ses meilleurs ami.

« Je sais pour Remus, avoua la rouquine, plus douce, je sais pourquoi vous l'appelez Lunard et je sais qu'il a de la chance d'avoir des amis qui l'acceptent comme il est. Mais je ne sais pas se que vous faites les nuits de pleine lune. »

En entendant cela, James plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lily et il y lu de la sincérité. Il su alors qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. L'attapeur lui raconta alors comment ils avaient découvert la vérité sur Remus, comment ils avaient décidé de l'aider en devenant animagus non déclarés et comment ils l'entouraient durant ses transformations.

« C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, dit Lily. Jamais je n'aurais cru...

Tu sais, ma belle, il faut que tu saches que mes amis comptent beaucoup pour moi et que je ferais tout pour les aider, même ne pas respecter certaines lois.

Et c'est tout à ton honneur, assura la jeune fille avec un tendre sourire. Rien qu'en ne le disant à personne, vous lui permettez de suivre normalement ses études.

C'est aussi grâce à Dumbledore que Remus est ici.

Et c'est grâce à es mecs comme toi que Remus est resté ici, riposta Lily. »

Tout en parlant, la rouquine s'était rapproché dangereusement de James, le regardant dans les yeux. Ce dut le garçon qui rompit le lien le premier avant de monter se coucher.

Lily resta inerte durant quelques secondes. Elles et James avaient été si proche qu'elle avait cru que, peut-être, ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais, au lieu de ça, il était parti, sans un mot. Mais pourquoi ? Elle était sûre que tout comme elle, il en avait envie. Enfin, c'était peut-être de sa faute... elle l'avait rejeter tellement de fois que là, il avait craint que ça se reproduise.

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par le feu qui faiblissait. Lily décida de monter à son tour dans son dortoir.

Les jours suivants furent marqués par un léger rapprochement entre James Potter et Lily Evans. Ces deux derniers discutaient ensemble, mais ne se disputaient pas. Ils riaient également beaucoup. James, tout comme Lily, en était particulièrement réjouit. Au fond de lui, il espérait que cette nouvelle relation pourrait faire chavirer le cœur de la belle rouquine.

Lily, quant à elle, apprenait à connaître le jeune homme. Déjà surprise par sa générosité, elle découvrit chez lui d'autres grandes qualités comme le courage et même la modestie !

Elle put par ailleurs le découvrir un soir.

En effet, alors que Lily rentrait de la bibliothèque, le jeune fille fut prise dans un guet-apens organiser par cinq élèves de Serpendard. La Griffondor, qui était plongée dans ces pensées au moment de l'attaque, fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette. Insultes et sorts fusaient de tous les côtés.

Désespérée, choquée par une telle violence, et en colère car elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle finit par se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme si cela était le seul moyen de se protéger.

Mais, tout à coup, elle entendit cnq bruits sourds puis ceux de pas qui se précipitaient sur elle.

« Lily, entendit-elle, Lily, ma belle, c'est fini. »

C'était James... James venait de la sauver des griffes de ses Serpendards de malheur. Soulagée, Lily fut prise de violents sanglots. Le jeune Potter l'a pris alors dans ses bras et commença à la bercer tout en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille. Au bout d'un moment, Lily se calma.

« Le professeur Mac Gonagall ne va pas tarder d'arriver. Tu vas pouvoir attendre encore un peu ?

Oui, approuva Lily en séchant ces larmes. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

N'importe qui d'autre aura pu faire ça, affirma James, gêné.

Peut-être, murmura Lily, toujours serrée contre con ami, mais merci comme même. »

La directrice des Griffondors arriva. Elle demanda à Lily de lui raconter son agression. Rien que d'en reparler, la jeune fille se remis à pleurer.

« C'est vraiment honteux de votre part d'avoir attaqué une jeune fille, préfête, qui plus et, à cause de ses origines moldues ! Pour cela, je vous accompagne immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur ! Hurla-t-elle. Mr. Potter, conduisez Miss Evans à l'infirmerie, s'il-vous-plaie.

Bien, professeur. »

Sur ce, le professeur Mac Gonagall fit avancé les cinqs agresseurs, baguette à la main dans le couloir. Lily et James les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

« Allé, ma Lily, il faut que tu te lèves maintenant, murmura James, je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie. »

Contre toute attente, il vit la jeune fille se remettre à pleurer.

« Oh ! Non, ne pleure plus, c'est fini, assura-t-l d'une voix douce. Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal, je te le promets.

Je... je... je ne veux... pas aller à... à … l'infirmerie, articula-t-elle.

Si, il le faut, tu as reçu de nombreux sortilèges, il faut que l'infirmière t'ausculte.

Mais... je ne veux pas passer la nuit là-bas, sanglota Lily.

Bon, écoute, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie et expliquer à madame Pomfresh ce qui s'est passé. Et si tu dois rester la nuit là-bas, et bien je resterai avec toi, ça te va ? »

Lily hocha la tête comme une petite fille, ce qui amusa James. Le garçon se leva alors et lui tendit la main. La rouquine la lui pris et c'est donc main dans la main qu'ils parcoururent le château.

« Miss. Evans ! Minerva m'a prévenu, venez donc avec moi ! Ordonna l'infirmière.

Oui... mais...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Potter peut rester, il n'y a aucun soucis. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Mrs. Ponfresh examina Lily sous toutes les coutures et lui fit boire quelques potions.

« Vous allez devoir rester en observation cette nuit, annonça l'infirmière.

Oh ! Non, non, non, je vais très bien, assura la jeune fille.

Miss. Evans, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, gronda Mrs. Pomfresh, cependant, j'autorise Mr. Potter à rester près de vous.

Merci, madame.

Mais de rien, Miss. Reposez-vous. »

L'infirmière caressa avec douceur le visage de sa patiente avant d'aller dans son bureau. James s'approcha alors de Lily et s'assit à son chevet.

« Merci rester, James, merci pour tout, chuchota la jeune fille avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphé. »

Les jours suivants, Lily Evans et James Potter se rapprochèrent d'avantage. Seuls les amis de ces derniers étaient au courant de l'agression de Lily. Ils avaient été en colère et choqué par l'événement mais ils se réjouissaient de la dure sanction des Serpendards.

La rouquine, quant à elle se remettait bien et ce grâce à ses amis qui la soutien mais aussi et surtout grâce à James. Il avait été très présent pour elle et il l'était toujours. Et puis, ses sourires, ses yeux la faisaient rougir. Lily sentait qu'elle était en train de tomber totalement amoureuse de lui la jeune fille avait constamment envie de l'embrasser et puis, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elle ne pensait qu'à lui... elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait un morceau de son cœur.

Un jour, par une belle journée de printemps, James invita Lily à faire une promenade autour du lac. Là, ils discutèrent beaucoup, comme à leur habitude. Lily sentait son cœur battre la chamade. D'ailleurs, il battit encore plus fvite lorsque James la stoppa et l'insita à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle remarqua que son ami rougissait.

« Lily... il faut que tu... tu saches que je t'aime, que je t'aime vraiment, avoua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Prouve-le moi ! Ordonna-t-elle. »

James paru surpris par la réponse de Lily mais il obéit tout de même en l'embrassant. Durant ce baiser, il essaya de transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la rouquine.

Lily, quant à elle, goûtait avec plaisir aux lèvres du garçon. À ce moment précis, elle oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était James et rien d'autre.

A bout de souffle, James acheva leur baiser puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lily.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, souffla la jeune fille avant de lui rendre son baiser. »

FIN


End file.
